1986 Hungarian Grand Prix
Ayrton Senna (Lotus-Renault) |Time = 1:29.450 |Driver 2 = Nelson Piquet (Williams-Honda) |Time 2 = 1:31.001 on lap 73 |First = Nelson Piquet (Williams-Honda) |Second = Ayrton Senna (Lotus-Renault) |Third = Nigel Mansell (Williams-Honda)|name = 1986 Hungarian Grand Prix}}The 1986 Hungarian Grand Prix was a Formula One motor race held at the Hungaroring on August 10, 1986. It was the eleventh round of the 1986 Formula One season. It was the first Formula One Grand Prix to be held behind the Iron Curtain and was attended by a record of 200,000 spectators from everywhere from the Eastern European communist countries. The race was notable for the battle between fierce Brazilian rivals Nelson Piquet and Ayrton Senna. Piquet, after an unsuccessful attempt on the previous lap, managed to pass the Lotus driver around the outside as they went into the first corner, and on opposite lock. He also came in for some criticism following the race as he had neglected to tell his team-mate Nigel Mansell about the benefits of a new differential which provided better grip on the slippery, dusty surface. Report The World Championship headed behind the Iron Curtain for the first time to the new Hungaroring, outside Budapest, and there was an enthusiastic welcome for the Formula 1 circus. The track was rather twisty and overtaking would be difficult. 'Qualifying' Traffic was a problem in qualifying but as usual Ayrton Senna was on pole in his Lotus-Renault with Nelson Piquet second in the Williams-Honda ahead of Alain Prost (McLaren-TAG), World Championship leader Nigel Mansell (Williams-Honda) and Keke Rosberg in the second McLaren. The top 10 was completed by Patrick Tambay in the Lola-Ford, Stefan Johansson's Ferrari, Johnny Dumfries in the second Lotus, Rene Arnoux's Ligier and Alan Jones's Lola. 'Race' There was a vast crowd, estimated to be more than 200,000 , on race day and at the start Senna went into the lead while Mansell blasted ahead of Prost and Piquet to grab second place. Piquet soon showed that he was very competitive by passing Mansell for second. Tambay had started well and overtook Prost on the first lap but he was soon repassed by the McLaren and by his team mate Jones. On lap 11 Prost moved ahead of Mansell and a lap later Piquet took the lead from Senna, who fell back towards Prost's McLaren. Alain soon pitted with an electrical problem and this upset Rosberg's race as he pitted for tires at the same time and had to be waved through. McLaren ceased to be a force. This meant that Mansell was third with Dumfries fourth and Berger fifth. In the middle of the race Piquet pitted for tires while Senna stayed out and charged hard and so that when he pitted he was able to rejoin in the lead. The gap came quickly down and Piquet went ahead again and the two cars then ran close together all the way to the finish but Piquet stayed ahead with Senna settling for second and Mansell third. Johansson claimed fourth with Dumfries fifth and Martin Brundle sixth in his Tyrrell. The result meant that there were four men covered by 11 points in the World Championship race: Mansell, Senna, Piquet and Prost. Classification 'Qualifying' 'Race' Standings after Grand Prix ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Constructors' Championship standings * Note: Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings. Category:1986 Races Category:Hungarian Races Category:Races